


pekonia drank all my pepsi and called me a bitch

by cherryama



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, and lewd is for weeaboos, but porn is weird, smut sounds like a stupid word, so what do i use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryama/pseuds/cherryama





	pekonia drank all my pepsi and called me a bitch

Sonia was so beautiful, and she was so soft and pretty and perfect.

It's all she could think about while they were eating their food-- the restaurant had emptied a few minutes earlier, everyone was rambling on and on about Monomi's new project they had to do, so the room was silent as a mouse since none of the two girls had much to talk about. 

But they still hadn't finished eating and Peko was too busy looking Sonia up and down to care about food. Sonia could be all she ate anyway. She was on a strictly Sonia Nevermind die--

"Peko," Sonia started. The other girl jumped in her seat, but answered quickly enough, "Yes?"

"The tension is killing me," She sighed, shoving her food aside and giving Peko a look through her eyelashes. "I see the way you're looking at me."

"How am I looking at you?" Hopefully playing dumb could get her through this.

"Stop giving me those pretty sex eyes and ask for what you want. I can't just wait here forever, you know." 

Peko could see it-- the aura of smugness under her shield of innocence. If there was one thing that Peko had learned from the few weeks they have been seeing each other, from the hours and hours they spent having library dates and counting the stars and walking along the beach and the nights spent together learning about each other, it was that Sonia was a tease, and she loved making Peko squirm.

And-- let's be honest here, Peko loved it. 

She could feel her heart beating fast as she shoved her food away and sat up from her chair, crawling across the table on her hands and knees until she finally reached Sonia's lips. A wave of happiness fell over Peko as she felt the soft lips on hers, as she felt Sonia grinning against her.

Praising words filled Peko's head while Sonia kissed her, and her blonde hair fell and tickled Peko's cheek.

Sonia moved gracefully and regally like a princess should; Sonia was much more than Peko deserved, and that was a fact. 

She giggled at her between kisses, and Peko could barely contain how much she loved being treated like this. She just watched the princess do her magic in quiet awe. 

"Peeeko," Sonia said in a sing-songy voice, touching her fingers ever so gently to the other girl's lips. Their faces were so close; Peko wanted to close the gap between them again, but she also didn't want to stop watching her as she smiled and trailed her hands across Peko's body, down the fabric of her shirt and moving under it. "You look so good when you're flustered like this, Peko. You look so good I could just fuck you right here and now."

"Not-- not in the open." Peko cursed herself for stuttering. A half of her felt so ridiculous about her hands and knees being on the wood table, but the other half was just happy that Sonia was happy with her. She'd do anything to make Sonia happy with her; luckily, it didn't take much.

"Oh? There's no one here, and if someone caught us that would be even more exciting."

"No." Peko gave Sonia a confused look, but the princess just pouted.

"Fine, shall we go to the library?"

Peko nodded slowly, and Sonia started helping her off the table and running with her all the way to the other island with the library, desperate to touch her.

The stacks were close together and the whole room smelled like books. Sonia hummed to herself as she took Peko's hand and dragged her to a corner of the quiet room and pushed her against the World History bookshelf.

"I haven't done this with you in three days," Sonia whispered. "Do you know how long that is in sexual frustration time? Years."

Peko chuckled a little bit, touching her lips to hers again. "You don't have to hold back any more, you know."

"Good." Sonia got a naughty little smile on her face before nudging her nose into the silver haired girl's neck and kissing her there, softly at first. 

Eventually clothes came off at a pace that Peko couldn't keep up with, and she found herself getting dizzy and weak at the knees with every last bite and every last little gasp from Sonia. She moaned and sighed and moved her body against the other girl because she knew full well how much Peko liked it.

Every inch of Peko's skin tingled where the princess' hands would touch her, and Sonia carefully, slowly drew away from her so that her crystal clear blue-gray eyes met Peko's candy red ones. They were both breathing hard and fast, and the silver haired girl couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way Sonia's chest rose and fell as she slowly undid the buttons on her blouse and cast it to the side. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you cry loud enough for everyone to hear you, so that they know you belong to me," Sonia stated in a regal, demanding voice, tucking stray blonde locks back. "I hope you're alright with that, Miss Pekoyama."

Peko couldn't respond verbally so she nodded, gasping for breath. Sonia kissed her again, even rougher this time, and Peko jumped into action, lifting Sonia's skirt up and letting a curious hand explore between her legs, taking in every little gasp Sonia gave her and cherishing it. Peko was getting wetter and wetter by the second and she was practically buzzing with anticipation.

"You're a lot more adventurous today, huh?" Sonia said teasingly right against Peko's lips. Sonia recovered easily from these things but Peko hasn't learned to yet. She nodded again, still in a daze but flinching in surprise as Sonia suddenly dove her hand into Peko's skirt and massaged her right there, right in the spot, her zone, and Peko ended up smacking her head against the bookshelf behind her while she cried out.

"You're still so sensitive, that's adorable!!" Sonia squealed while Peko made at least eighty different faces of embarrassment at once. Her voice rose octaves as Sonia continued, pressing their torsos together as Sonia dug in deeper and started fingerfucking her until Peko begged her to slow down in a quivering voice.

"Sonia... Soniaa..."

But Sonia Nevermind would get what she wanted, and instead took Peko's words as encouragement as she made Peko and the entire World History bookshelf shake.

"I'm doing scissors inside you, get it?" Sonia giggled.

"Please don't reference serial killers while we're having sex," Peko whispered.

Sonia just laughed and pressed her lips to Peko's neck, gnawing at the skin there while still feeling up Peko's good spot. All the body contact was making Peko's brain numb and she closed her eyes, trying not to moan.

She failed of course. "Aahh... Sonia...!"

"What's wrong, beautiful?" 

"I think I'm... Um..." The flush on Peko's face was so pretty, and Sonia always loved seeing her like this. 

"You're what...? Don't be shy." Just hearing the desperate version of Peko's voice was enough to make Sonia feel woozy. 

"Hnn..." Peko refused to respond, embarrassed, but ended up falling into Sonia's hands and cumming on her fingers; Sonia shivered in excitement.

"Ooh, that was good!!" She giggled, while Peko allowed herself to breathe again.

"I can't feel my damn legs," Peko groaned.


End file.
